Instinct
by Zara-Uzumi
Summary: Petit Pandrof. Le panda se sent bizarre en ce moment... Peut-être que Prof aura a une solution ? Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

J'étais persuadé que j'allais enfin finir mon expérience de manière positif,plus qu'une goutte de sulfate de cuivre et- Toc Toc Toc! Nom de- J'en avais fait versé deux,faisant explosé le liquide,qui fit envahir le labo d'une fumée nauséabonde dans un gros Boom,j'entendis qu'on entrait,en me faisant sortir d'un coup,je toussais,j'hurlais:

-Diantre! Puis je avoir la paix!? Dans cette foutu maison?! J'ai raté mon expérience par votre faute! Il faut tout que je recommence! »

C'était le Maître,il semblait gêné,il trembla,regardant le sol. J'ai soupiré avant de dire :

-Puis je connaître la raison de ce dérangement,cher confrère ursidé ?...

-Je...Voulais vous poser une question,mais...Mais ce n'est pas le moment,apparemment...

-Rentrez...

-Mais- !

-Rentrez,vous dis je ! Je n'ai pas toute ma journée pour répondre a vos questions ! Surtout que je suis censé avoir lâcher l'affaire,Maître ! »

Il rentra derrière moi,j'ouvris une des fenêtres,pour aérer. Puis,je me suis tourné,le Panda était déjà posé sur la chaise « dédier » a mes invités. Je me suis posé a la chaise de mon bureau :

-Donc ?...

-J'ai un gros problème...Mathieu m'a dit de t'en parler...

-Bien,soit. Continuez !

-J'ai...Eue des problèmes avec...C'est un sujet...Un peu gênant... »

Il semblait bredouiller de plus en plus,rougissant a vu d'œil,j'ai dit doucement :

-Je ne suis pas très sentiment,je me fiche de ce qui est socialement mal vu,vous pouvez me le dire sans passer par les civilités !

-Alors je vais essayer... »

Il prit sa respiration,avant de s'éventer avec sa main,visiblement gêné,il essayait d'empêcher la peur de l'envahir :

-J'ai-J'ai eu plusieurs fois pendant le dernier tournage des problèmes...Avec des pulsions...Très...Bref... C'était gênant. Et Mathieu m'a dit que tu pourrais sans doute faire quelque chose pour moi,Prof... »

Il semblait vraiment gêné,j'ai soupiré,avant de dire doucement :

-Si c'est ce que je crois,je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose...A part vous aider a trouver un ursidé doté du chromosome X !

-Vous ?...Vous pensez savoir ce que j'ai,Professeur ?! »

Il se leva,il semblait vraiment soulagé,j'ai fait signe au jeune homme qu'il se rassoit,avant de l'ausculter,il semblait stressé,il me laissa faire,abaissant son kigurumi,doucement,il semblait mal a l'aise,j'ai écouté son cœur,et pris sa tension,il l'avait un peu plus forte que d'habitude,pendant les visites médicales,je lui ai pris un peu de sang pour voir. L'examinant,je senti le Panda s'approcher,avant de m'enlacer,je me suis crispé :

-Maître,si vous pouviez me lâcher !

-Je -...ça recommence...Prof... Je...Je ... »

Il me força a me coller contre lui,avant de rougir,passant son nez et sa bouche dans mon cou,je me suis crispé d'avantage,je frissonnais,je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche ! J'ai attrapé une aiguille et je l'ai piqué avec du somnifère,il tomba inerte au sol... Je n'en revenais pas...J'avais toujours gardé cette fiole dans ma blouse pour le Patron,mais certainement pas pour le Panda !? Je l'ai posé sur mon lit,avant de regarder le sang,oui,c'était ça : Il avait des « chaleurs » il était en « rûte »,c'est pour ça qu'il réagissait ainsi. Comment le soigner ?... Il n'y avait pas dix milles façons. Soit l'enfermer dans une cage pendant une semaine,soit lui trouver quelqu'un pour lui permettre de lâcher sa descendance et sa testostérone beaucoup trop présente. L'endorphine ne pourrait que lui faire du bien,de toute évidence. Il se réveilla au bout d'une heure,semblant encore fatigué,il se leva,et me regarda en rougissant,j'ai dit :

-Pas besoin de vous excusez,Maître. Je sais ce qui vous tracasse. Vous êtes simplement en rûte !

-C'est ?...Grave ?...

-Non,c'est normal,pour un Panda. Ça arrivera tout les 4 mois, environ une semaine. C'est un mécanisme biologique de reproduction animal. Bien,il faudra vous enfermer dans votre chambre,ou vous trouver quelqu'un,cher camarade ! »

Il semblait inquiet,il se leva,il m'approcha,avant de dire :

-Donc...Il n'y a rien a faire,vous ne pouvez pas faire en sorte que je n'en ai pas ?...

-Oui,je pourrais,néanmoins... Votre organisme en pâtirait des effets secondaires graves. Mieux vaux vous résignez. A moins que vous ne vouliez mourir rapidement. »

Il soupira,avant de sourire,et de demander :

-Je peux te donner les clés de la chambre ?...J'ai peur de la donner a Mathieu ou aux autres... Pour les repas et tout,ce serait mieux que ça soit toi. Non ?...

-Je suppose. »

Je me suis alors mis d'accord avec le Maître,avant de l'enfermer dans sa chambre. Heureusement,elle était déjà insonorisé a cause de sa musique. Cela risquait d'être dur a gérer en plus de mes expériences. J'ai soupiré,refaisant un somnifère a administrer au cas ou,dans ma blouse. Avant d'allez manger avec les autres,tous au courant,et visiblement inquiet pour l'ursidé,sauf le Patron,qui rigolait,surement en se demandant comment il pourrait subtiliser ma clé pour ouvrir cette porte. Je me suis levé en premier de table,prenant un Plateau pour le Maître.

J'y réfléchissais...Pourquoi Mathieu l'avait nommé Maître ?... Nos noms étaient si proche,et pourtant nous étions l'opposé l'un de l'autre ?... Mais en y repensant,nous avions a peu près le même rôle par rapport a Mahtieu,nous étions assez neutre pour aider a régler les problèmes de la maison a nous deux. Je l'avais vite accepté pour cette raison,il m'aidait a canaliser les 3 tornades de la maison. J'avançais vers la porte,je rentrais avec délicatesse,il était sur son lit,endormi,il semblait tellement...Mignon,comme ça...Mignon ?... Non mais que disais-je ! Bien sur,qu'il l'est,les Pandas sont connus pour leurs apparences douces et réconfortantes,tout comme les ours. Même si ses deux prédateurs étaient dangereux a cause de leurs cuticules longs,pointus et de leurs forces physiques très grande. Je l'ai réveillé pour qu'il mange,secouant un peu son épaule,il me regarda,il devint rouge,balbutiant des mots incompréhensible. J'ai dis,en posant le plateau sur la table,dos a lui :

-Voila votre repas,confrère. Mangez tend que c'est chaud ! Et- »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir,je me suis retrouvé sur le lit,sous lui,il me regardait avec des yeux étranges,il semblait en crise,mais il tenait mes bras,je ne pouvais pas atteindre le sérum. Il commença a me retourner dos a lui,et me mordre le cou,en grognant,je voulais qu'il me lâche,mes mains étaient libre,mais il prit le sérum,et me l'enfonça dans le cou,léchant la plaie laissé,ma vue se troubla,le luttait,mais il était trop tard : Je sombrais dans le tréfonds de mon inconscient.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me sentais vraiment poussé a bout,il se décrispa,je lui ai remordu le cou,déboutonnant mon Kigurumi. J'ai pris alors son nœud Papillon pour l'attacher,ouvrant sa chemise,mordant son cou au sang,son sang ! Son sang était tellement doux et chaud. Comme du thé au bambou. Je me sentais encore plus excité,ce n'étais pas bien,je ne devais pas ! Mais je n'en pouvais plus,j'ai mis mon sexe entre ses jambes,que j'avais dénudé sans m'en rendre compte,faisant des vas et viens contre le sien,devenant chaud,il couinait pendant son sommeil forcé,il était si mignon,j'en pouvais plus,je l'ai retourné face a moi,il semblait tellement adorable,rouge,il changeait tellement de d'habitude,c'était a cause de mon problème,ou il était vraiment rougi et enviable. Je me suis encore frotté a lui,jusqu'à venir sur son torse,commençant a descendre mes mains sur lui,j'en voulais plus,je voulais qu'il soit comblé aussi,je l'ai touché jusqu'à se qu'il vienne,puis,je me suis posé contre lui,je me sentais mieux,comme si tout s'estompait,je me rendais compte de ce que j'avais fait : je l'avais presque violé,attouché,sur,je venais de commettre un acte irréparable en m'attaquant au Prof.

Je me suis rhabillé .Je somnolais,il se réveilla peu après,il se rendit compte de sa nudité,il vit le liquide entre ses jambes et sur son torse,je me suis forçais a me relever,en disant :

-Je-Je suis désolé,Professeur...Je-Je ne voulais pas...Je-Je vous promet,je ne suis pas rentré dedans... »

Il me regarda avec un regard entre l'incompréhension et la peur,il tremblait,il était rouge,sûrement de honte,je me suis éloigné de lui,je me sentais mal,il se reprit,et dit de sa voix habituelle :

-Mangez,Maître ! Je reviens. »

Il sorti,et revint peu de temps après,propre,et avec... Des,des menottes ?! Je me suis crispé il me les mit,avant de l'accrocher au lit,avant de dire :

-Vous pourrez vous déplacer sur le lit,comme ça,mais pas plus loin,ainsi,si vous recommencez,je serais protéger. »

Je ne me sentais pas a l'aise avec,mais le Prof avait raison,c'était bien moins dangereux,il semblait tout autant gêné de la situation,je me suis mis a manger. Enlevant ma capuche,pour manger correctement. J'ai avalé mon repas d'une traite,cela m'étonnait,d'habitude je n'avais pas tellement d'appétit,le Prof soupira avant de dire,comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées :

-Vos hormones et vos activités vous font consommer plus de lipide et de glucide,pour compenser,votre corps vous donne plus d'appétit pour équilibrer. »

Il semblait un peu gêné,je lui ai demandé :

-Vous me pardonnerez Professeur ?...

-Vous êtes pardonnez ! Tutoyez moi.

-Oui...Prof...Mais pourquoi reste tu ?... »

Il se crispa,avant de soupirer,se levant,en défroissant sa chemise et sa blouse,et remontant ses lunettes,il ajouta :

-Pour vérifier que vous ne perdiez pas l'appétit,cher confrère. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux,avant de dire un « bonne nuit,Maître ! » et partir. Le Prof agissait différemment ou je devenais dingue. Je revoyais clairement son visage,la chaleur remonta dans mon corps,seul dans la chambre,je me suis retrouvé seul avec cette image en tête : Le Prof,les lunettes a demi enlevé,les yeux fermés,la bouche entre ouverte,gémissante de plaisir,rougi et adorable... A-A quoi je pensais !? Ce genre de pensée sur le Prof n'étais pas normal,j'étais un Panda ! Je devais aimer une Panda,pas un être humain ?! Encore moins un homme,non ?! Et si je devenais Homosexuel ?! Si je n'arrivais plus a me reproduire a cause de ça ?! Même s'il y a des inséminations artificiels,de nos jours,je-Je n'arrivais pas a réfléchir ! Ce n'était pas bon,je paniquais. Regardant mes mains : je tremblais comme une feuille. Le silence s'installa et j'essayais de dormir tend bien que mal. Malgré les images que mon cerveau envoyait titillait plus mon bas ventre que mon envie de dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Je n'en revenais pas. Le Panda... Avait touché mon corps,il m'avait...Je veux dire...Il c'est...Sur moi...Et...Il m'a fait...Sur lui... Non,calme toi,ce n'est pas si déconcertant. C'est un résultat naturel quand on flatte un sexe masculin,rien de problématique ! Rien d'extraordinaire. Rien...D'étrange la dedans ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais été réveillé et conscient de ton état de soumission ! Tu étais clairement endormi...Tu rêvais...Tu rêvais...Du Panda NOM DE DIEU ! Pourquoi ?! J'ai frissonné,je ne comprenais pas. Il n'avait rien de ...Sexuellement attirant...Bon,a part la fois ou Mathieu avait traité la vidéo du Viol,il n'avait jamais été provoquant ou audacieux... Surtout a ce niveau ! Et c'était un Panda. Un animal,un ursidé qui plus est ! Un animal qui pourrait me tuer en me découpant avec ses griffes comme un vulgaire bout de sushis !

Non,Nous deux ensemble,ou même...En partenariat domestique ?...Impossible ! Nous étions tellement différent ! Il était doux,gentil,il aimait chanter,moi,j'étais froid,distant,et je détestais le bruit. Bon,nous avions bien quelques hobbys en commun : Les conventions scientifiques,le thé et une attirance assez spectaculaire aux choses incongrus de la planète terre. Il faut le dire,il me plaisait...Enfin,je crois ?...Je n'étais pas sur. Je doutais ?! NOM DE DIEU ! Je suis le Prof ! Je suis censé tout savoir ! J'avais les connaissances ! Et le science infuse.

Je me suis posé sur mon lit,avec le regard dans le vide...Il fallait que j'y retourne demain...Je me suis couché...Je n'arrivais pas a dormir,j'ai donc décidé de faire des expériences et du rangement -surtout du rangement- dans mes dossiers. J'ai travaillé jusqu'à 6heures du matin,avant de monter manger et faire le Plateau du Maître... Maître... Quel drôle de nom... Panda...C'est bien mieux. Il devait être dans un état de sommeil profond,après tout,les Pandas dormaient 16heures environ par jour...  
Bref,je suis monté avec un plateau avec une pomme,du bambou,du thé et des gâteaux. La cuisine du Panda risquait de nous manquer pendant cette semaine : Le geek ne savait rien faire en cuisine -a part des désastres-, le Patron...Non,il nous droguerait ! Le Hippie ?...Pareil,a vrai dire,a part ses gâteaux délicieux,je ne l'avais pas souvent vu en cuisine. Quand a Mathieu,il était trop occupé...Il faudrait donc que je met la main a la pâte... Et que je force les autres personnalités a faire un effort pour m'aider dans les taches ménagères que gérais d'une poigne de fer le Panda.

Je suis rentré dans la chambre,il était sur le lit,le kigurumi presque entièrement ouvert,les jambes écartés,me regardant comme un chiot qui voudrait des caresses :

-P-Prof...

-Votre repas.

-Prof... Je...

-Ne vous éternisez pas pour manger !

-Je veux manger avec vous... »

Il me froissait a être aussi mignon,et...Et sexy...Oui,sexy était approprié... Je me suis posé sur la chaise :

-Mangez,Maître Panda.

-Oui...Professeur... »

Il se dandinait,mangeant en me regardant avec un regard gênant : s'il n'avait pas eu ses chaines,je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma virginité anal. Il bu,mais comme il tremblait,il en renversa sur son Kigurumi,s'en était trop,même pour un homme de science comme moi ! De toute évidence, je ne pouvais pas résister a une telle force de la nature que le désir charnel ! Je me suis approché,il rougissait en disant un adorable :

-Je vais...Je vais tout nettoyer...C'est promis.

-Non,je vais le faire ! Panda ! »

Je me suis penché sur lui,léchant les gouttes de thé sur sa peau,il rougissait,gémissant,visiblement gêné que je descende de plus en plus,je vis le Kigurumi devenir beaucoup trop serré en bas,j'ai remonté mon visage jusqu'à celui du Panda :

-Est ce que vous vous êtes masturbé ?... Ou pas ?...

-N-Non... Je...Je n'ai rien fait...

-Vous le devez...Sinon,vos pulsions seront encore plus forte ! »

Il rougissait,il n'osait rien faire,regardant sur le coté,gêné,j'ai touché du bout des doigts la bosse,il se mit a rougir violemment,rouge pivoine,il retourna ses yeux écarquillés sur moi. J'ai enlevé le tissus. Oui,elle était bien levée. Je lui ai demandé doucement :

-Je peux la toucher ?...

-Professeur ?... Je...Je ne sais pas.

-Et bien,si cela vous fait mal,ou ne vous plait pas,vous m'arrêterez,Maître... »

Je l'ai touché doucement,il grogna,il poussa un gémissement de plaisir,il me colla a lui,m'envoyant sur le lit,sous lui,il tremblait au dessus de moi,les yeux floutés de plaisir. Il me lécha le cou,pendant que je le touchais,il releva la tête :

-P-Professeur...En-Encore ! »

Il n'en pouvait plus,ses yeux remplis d'excitation,ses boutons de chairs raidis par la tension,il m'enleva mes mains,d'un coup,il se mit au dessus de moi,me laissant voir de prêt son sexe,il enleva mon pantalon,caressant mon entre jambe tout aussi chaude que la sienne,enlevant le calson,il commença a lécher,en me regardant avec des yeux remplis de pulsions et de désirs très animal,non ! Je-J'allais craquer... Je me suis mis a lécher aussi son sexe,doucement,il se crispa,poussant un peu bruit sexy. Il tremblait,adorablement sexy. Il se crispa d'un coup,je continuais,il rougissait,il supplia :

-A-Arrête... !...

-Pourquoi ?... Cela ne vous fait pas du bien ?...

-Si,mais... Je...Je vais... »

J'avais bien compris,mais j'ai continué,il se crispa,et venu sur mes lèvres,il semblait en vouloir plus,il se mit sous moi,et murmura un délicat :

-Professeur ?...Vous voulez bien ?...Me soulager de toute cette bestialité ?... »

Était ce sa manière de me demander d'être avec lui ?...Ou de lui faire l'amour ?...Ou b-

-Arrête de penser,Prof...Et laisse moi faire... »

Il mit ses mains sur mon sexe,avant de faire des vas et viens,en mordant mon cou,très dominant,d'un coup,il était si sexy,je n'arrivais pas a me contenir longtemps,j'ai jouis dans ses mains,le souffle entre coupé,il léchait ses doigts,et mon visage,en me collant a lui,se frottant contre moi,il soupira un :

-Tu es a moi...Tu es ma femelle. »

Il devenait fou ?! Je voulais sortir de ses bras,mais impossible,il était bien plus fort que moi. J'allais y passer.


	4. Chapter 4

Le Prof était si sexy...Je ne crois pas qu'il se rendait compte d'à quel point il était mignon... J'ai enlevé doucement son nœud,il semblait apeuré,il tremblait,je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal,alors,j'ai était doucement pour enlever ses boutons,léchant son torse,avec un petit rale de plaisir que je ne pouvais pas retenir : Il était si beau,sa peau blanche,immaculé,comme sa blouse,et son visage rouge sang,géné,timide,et a la fois affreusement sexy,sa chemise,son nœud,entre mêlé dans mes doigts,doucement,je pris ses lunettes dans avec mes dents,les lachant sur le lit,il grogna un :

-P-Pas mes lunettes,Maître ! »

Maître ?... ça me donnait des idées,je ne me reconnaissais plus,les idées que je trouvais horrible sorti du Patron,me traversait l'esprit de manière très excitante d'un coup ! Je l'ai attaché avec son nœud,comme la première fois...Sauf que la,il était conscient. Il gémissait :

-M-Maître ! S'il vous plaît...Ne-Ne faites pas ça...

-Quoi ?... Ne pas faire quoi ?... On s'amuse,non,Professeur ?... »

Il rougissait de plus belle,quelle jolie couleur... Je l'ai mordu,au sang,encore une fois,il poussa un cri aigu,il tremblait de tout son long,son sang était si exquis. Tout son corps était a moi,a ma merci... Je n'arrivais pas a me contrôler,je l'ai mis dos a moi,avant de descendre son pantalon complètement :

-Professeur ?...Je peux jouer avec vous ?... Après tout...Je suis le maître du jeu,non ?...

-Non ! Pas la ! Panda ! Ça suffit ! »

Je me suis réveillé,les yeux écarquillés,je l'ai détaché,qu'est ce que j'avais,je me suis enfouis sous les draps,totalement perdu,le Prof se leva,je le sentais,il respirait fort,il me frotta le dos :

-Pensait a vous auto-satisfaire plus,ou vous allez me tuer sans le vouloir... Un Panda...Ne peux pas...Avec un etre humain...Il le turait a cause du poid et de sa force... »

Il avait raison,si je faisais ça avec lui,je risquais de le tuer. De lui faire du mal,de le blesser,au meilleur des cas,de le griffer,au pire,de le tuer pendant « l'acte » sans le vouloir. Je me suis pris deux secondes pour me relever,me rhabiller,en disant :

-Oui,Professeur...

-Ne te tracasse pas pour ça...Ce n'est pas grave... Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais important. »

Il parti directement. C'était quoi ça ?...Ce : Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais important ?! Je ne préférais pas y penser,la semaine se termina tranquillement,car sous les conseils du Prof,je laissais mes pulsions sortir au fur et a mesure,me permettant d'éviter de le violer,néanmoins,plus les jours passés,plus mes fantasmes étaient...Dirigé sur lui... De manière très porté. Trop porté. Si bien que je suis vite ressorti,et repris ma vie normale. Le Prof gardant toujours a l'œil ma santé physique pour éviter une problème de contre coup. Et je me suis vite fait a l'idée que ce désir était du au fait que c'était la première personne que j'avais vu nue sous moi de ma vie. Enfin,jusqu'a ce fameux jour d'été ou nous étions tout les deux dans le mobil'home pendant que les autres profitaient du soleil et de la nous étions posé sur les chaises,a l'abri du soleil,je mourrais de chaud a cause de mon kigurumi,et lui,n'aimais visiblement pas le soleil,il était dans son pantalon noir,et sa chemise blanche,avec son nœud,il avait tombé sa blouse pour les vacances,sous l'ordre de Mathieu. Il avait dit,doucement :

-Maître,voulez vous une glace ?...

-Oui,pourquoi pas ?... »

Je continuais de lire les quelques notifications internets,et regardait mon texte pour le futur SLG ! Je ne voulais pas etre en retard sur le Texte. Le Prof me tandis la glace,que j'ai mordu,il semblait géné,je l'ai regardé,en demandant :

-ça va ?...

-Oui,oui ! »

Il mit sa glace contre la langue,j'ai eu un frisson,c'était un sorbet au citron ?... (LEEEEEEMMMMOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!) Il le mit dans sa bouche,et je me suis senti très excité,il m'a regardé,et détourna la tête,moi aussi. Léchant aussi le sorbet a la fraise. Avant de me crisper,je sentais une bosse dans mon kigurumi,non,ce n'était pas ce que le Prof avait dit,les périodes de reproductions,ça faisait a peine un mois que je les avais eue. Non,c'était ?...Du « vrai » désir ?... Je l'ai regardé,il avait défait un peu sa chemise,il était si beau comme ça,je n'ai pas pu me retenir,je l'ai attrapé,pour l'allonger sur notre lit en commun depuis 3jours,il semblait géné,mais je sentais aussi que ça lui plaisait,j'ai léché son cou avec ma langue fraiche,il gémit un :

-P-Panda ! Non,si ils-

-Ils partiront et nous laisseront tranquille ! Prof...Vous étes trop sexy pour que je me calme ! Professeur ! »

J'ai léché son torse,il était si délicieux,je ne me souvenais plus de la douceur divine de sa peau blanche. De quoi finir de me rendre fou ! Je me suis mis a le lécher de plus en plus bas :

-Je veux que vous m'aimiez,Professeur ! »

Il gémit,et se laissa faire en aggrippant mon Kigurumi,il semblait affolé,mais en faite,ce n'était que son souffle hératique,et ses petits gémissement aigu. Il me repoussa d'un coup,av ant de me fait allonger :

-Panda. Je veux...Etre le dominant. »

J'ai rougi. Le Professeur ?...Prenait une initiative pour moi ?... J'ai dit doucement :

-Je...Je veux bien... »

Mais a ce moment la,le Patron est arrivé,et nous nous sommes dépéché de nous rhabiller avant qu'il nous vois comme ça ! Avec lui,c'était le viol assuré ! Nous sommes allez nous coucher,mimant de dormir,il soupira,et reparti dans la cuisine. Nous avions failli froler le massacre ! Les jours d'après furent très calme. Dommage,j'aurais bien aimé que le Prof fasse ce qu'il avait dit. Je me souviens qu'en rentrant,il m'avait fait demandé au Laboratoire,la plus belle nuit de ma vie,malgré la première fois...Il avait été si doux et gentil... Je le regardais travailler,doucement,un nouveau couple?... Pourquoi pas!


	5. Bonus

Je ne l'avais pas vu m'approché depuis le retour des vacances... Le Panda... Après tout ce que nous nous etions fait... Il aurait pu s'excuser,ou venir m'embrasser ?...

A quoi pensais je ?! Bien sur que cela ne ce faisait pas comme ça,après tout,Il était emplis de sentiments,je ne devais pas l'oublier,nous etions très différent,devrais je allez le voir de moi même ?... Oui... La réponse est Oui...

Je me suis levé,me dirigeant vers la grotte,entendant le bruit digne d'une discothéque provenant de la chambre insonoriser... Pourquoi mettre le son si fort ?! Je suis rentré sans frapper,et la... Mon coeur a loupé un battement : Il etait entrain de... Il ne m'avait pas vu,ni entendu,pas étonnant,vu sa position,et le son cachant visiblement ses cris dignes d'une pucelle... Je n'en pouvais plus,après tout,c'était normal,j'étais un homme. Comme les autres !

J'ai coupé la musique,surpris,il regarda vers la chaine,et me vit,il monta rouge,je restais impassible,il se rhabilla,je lui ai dis :

-NON... A genoux... »

Il se crispa,et obeis,se remettant comme tout a l'heure,presque a Quatre Pattes et affirma un doux...

-Je-Je suis désolé,Pro-Prof...

-Ne parlez plus... Je ... Je vous rappelle que je sais tout... »

Il rougit,honteux,cela me faisait un effet fous,je me suis mis sur lui,et j'ai commencé a me deshabiller,il me regarda et demanda un géné :

-V-Vous allez me le faire ?...

-Oui... Je vais essayer d'etre doux... »

Il rougit,et j'ai commencé a le toucher,posant des baisés brulants sur son cou,et son épaule,il frissonnait de plaisir. Et se cambra sous les carresses. Je voulais tellement lui faire du Bien... J'ai baissé son caleçon,et j'ai mis mes doigts dans son fondement,il gémit,rougissant :

-P-Prof... »

ça me rendait fou,en plus de cela,il était totalement prêt,et chaud pour ça,j'ai enlevé mes doigts,sorti une capote,qui était dans ma blouse,et je l'ai mis doucement. Avant de rentrer en lui,il semblait surpris,mais se décrispa rapidement,je lui tenais les hanches,et il demanda un :

-E-Est ce que c'est bon ?...

-Oui,mais et vous,est ce que... ça ne fait pas trop mal ?...

-Non... Et-et je suis content de vous donnez ma... »

Je n'arrivais plus a me retenir,il ne devait pas finir cette phrase,je lui ai donné un coup dedans,doux,mais assez fort pour qu'il ne puisse pas finir,puis,j'ai fait de lent vas et viens,caressant son sexe,horriblement chaud,et dure,ça m'excitait de voir que je le mettais dans un tel etat ! Il ne tarda pas a venir,et moi aussi,j'ai sourit,affirmant un doux :

-Alors,tu as aimé ?...

-Ou-oui... Prof... J'ai- Attends,tu m'as tutoyer ?! C'est pas trop tot ! c'est tellement mignon! »

Pour le coup,j'étais géné,il m'enlaça doucement,et rigola,crystalin,je l'ai laissé faire,et je me suis endormit contre lui,dans sa chambre,dans son lit,dans ses draps... Mais surtout,dans ses bras...


End file.
